Clock Tower
Clock Tower, known as Clock Tower 2 in Japan, is a survival horror game released exclusively for the PlayStation. It was released on December 13, 1996 (Japan), October 1, 1997 (United States) and February 1998 (Europe) and is a sequel to Clock Tower: The First Fear. It was released on the Japanese PlayStation Network as a PS1 classic on February 22, 2012. Plot :Note: This summary follows Ending A. One year after the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist, and is currently undergoing treatment in Oslo to help her cope with her experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. The plot revolves around another survivor of the murders, a young boy named Edward, and the sudden re-emergence of the Scissorman. Both characters' stories start with Barton hypnotizing Jennifer. However, Helen takes Jennifer, saying that she's not ready to remember the murders yet. Barton then leaves the room and talks to Harris. If he talks to him twice he lets slip his affections for Jennifer. Barton goes downstairs and is interviewed by Nolan Campbell, and then he gives the statue to either Rick or Mr. Sullivan. Later, Jennifer meets Kay and other survivor Edward, then Nolan asks Jennifer on a date and Jennifer takes up his offer, but while Jennifer is walking to the date she hears footsteps and runs into the park around the university where she informs the guard that somebody is following her, but then the guard is killed by Scissorman. Jennifer goes into the university and hides. She then finds the dead bodies of another guard and Rose but she escapes (with an oil can) using a ladder. The next day she and Helen tell inspector Gotts about the Scissorman being back. Jennifer then asks either Helen or Nolan (depending on whether you give the statue to Rick or Mr. Sullivan) if they witnessed the Scissorman kill Rick with a chandelier or Mr. Sullivan with the clock tower hands. Nolan (or Helen) finds the statue and gives it to Jennifer. Then a large group go to the Barrows' castle but are split up. Jennifer is captured by Scissorman (who turns out to be Harris) who was told by the real Scissorman that if he caught Jennifer she would be his, but Harris is killed by the real Scissorman. Jennifer then looks for survivors. She finds Helen in a box and Nolan in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. Jennifer then finds a door spell and gets it translated by either Helen or Barton. She also finds a dagger, then finds a room under the fountain and hears Kay begging Edward for mercy before she is the killed. Jennifer then goes into the room with Kay's corpse and the Scissorman (who is really Dan, Bobby's brother that Jennifer blew up) who is looking to avenge his brother and mother, but before he can kill Jennifer Nolan comes in and tells her to run. She then puts the statue in a hole and a door is revealed. Jennifer then casts the door spell to open the door. A vortex the opens and Jennifer holds onto the rail but Dan or Scissorman holds onto Jennifer. She then stabs him in the face with the dagger and he falls into the vortex, dying as the door closes then Nolan pulls her up as the the castle falls down, trapping Jennifer and Nolan. After they talk they kiss and start a relationship. They are then rescued by Helen. Note: Apparently, the game is a continuation of the ending C of Clock Tower: The First Fear. Well, during the game, Jennifer recognizes the name "Dan" in an alternate scene (in the ending A), and the final C The First Fear is the only game end in which the twins' names are revealed. Alternate Endings Depending on the player's actions, the ending may change from good to bad. There are 5 different endings for Helen and Jennifer. Jennifer Simpson *'Ending A' After finding out that Edward (who turns out to be Dan from Clock Tower: The First Fear) was Scissorman, she draws him into the vortex by the Door Spell and escapes his grasp by stabbing him with a dagger. She and Nolan are trapped in the wreckage after it collapses. After a romantic conversation, they are rescued by Helen. *'Ending B' Jennifer opens the vortex with the Door Spell and Edward is pulled in. However, unable to get out of his grasp, she is pulled into the vortex as well. The FMV video that follows shows Helen and Nolan visiting her grave. *'Ending C' Jennifer finds Scissorman in the cavern and recognizes him when he calls her. Before she can have the chance, she is stabbed by Kay. The FMV video that follows shows a reporter that is outside reporting the incident, stating that many corpses have been found. The rescue team behind her then announces they have a survivor, and they wheel out with a stretcher. Edward turns out to be the survivor, and he promptly opens his eyes and smiles. *'Ending D' Under the fountain in the courtyard, Jennifer finds Edward, who tells her he has found a way out. She walks past to the door that's behind him, but before she could even get to it, he stabs her and his reflection is shown in blood. *'Ending E' Jennifer is in her room writing in her diary about how the Demon Statue was never found. She then hears a familiar metallic clanging outside her window and gasps, suggesting that Scissorman approaches. Helen Maxwell *'Ending A' Helen shoots Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. Gotts asks if the case is closed, but Helen can tell that the scissorman is still alive. She finds the Scissorman (who is really Edward but not recognize as Dan) under the fountain and traps him in a vortex using the Door Spell. Though Edward manages to grab Helen, he is shot by Gotts before he can pull Helen in. She helps Jennifer out of the Barrows Mansion wreckage. *'Ending B' After the vortex is opened, Scissorman is pulled in, but he manages to pull in Helen as well. The FMV after it shows the reporter covering the incident. It then pans to a familiar pair of scissors laying on top of the rubble and Scissorman's hand rising from the wreckage. *'Ending C' After going under the fountain, Helen finds Professor Barton. He tells her that he has found something behind him that helps solve the case, but after Helen walks past him, he stabs her in the back. The FMV that follows shows Gotts visiting her grave. *'Ending D' Helen shoots and kills Scissorman before he could kill Jennifer, only to find out that he is Professor Barton. After the professor tells her why he dressed up as Scissorman, Helen informs Gotts and Jennifer of what happened. They conclude that Professor Barton was the real Scissorman this whole time, and the game ends. *'Ending E' Helen comes in to check on Jennifer before she goes to bed, only to find the girl with a small pair of scissors lodged in her back. She then runs to Jennifer, not noticing Scissorman hiding behind the door. The screen then fades. Believed that this FMV video is a continuation of the FMV video of the Jennifer's E ending. Characters Playable characters *Jennifer Simpson The 15-year-old survivor of the original Scissorman murders, Jennifer lost her parents when she was very young and was raised in the Granite Orphanage. After her narrow escape from the Scissorman a year ago, Helen Maxwell, who was investigating the case for her studies, took her in. Jennifer is being used by Professor Barton as a research subject. In Helen's story she is captured by Scissorman in the 3rd Scenario and is hung up on the cross in the chapel. If Helen is too slow in shooting Scissorman or does not have the pistol Jennifer will be stabbed and killed by Scissorman. *Helen Maxwell 30-year-old Helen is Samuel Barton's assistant professor of criminal psychology and is curious about the Clock Tower case. Although she is Jennifer's adopted mother, she shares a sisterly relationship with the young girl. Helen is very protective of Jennifer and always looks out for her. In Jennifer's story in the 3rd Scenario she is found in the storage room locked in a chest and can translate the foreign note for Jennifer. Despite still appearing in Jennifer's A ending she is counted as dead if she is not released from the box. *Nolan Campbell 24-year-old Nolan Campbell is a reporter for a third-rate tabloid newspaper. Nolan is targeted by Scissorman when he starts getting involved in the Clock Tower case. Through the Clock Tower case he develops a romantic interest in Jennifer. In Jennifer's story in the 3rd Scenario he assists Jennifer in killing Scissorman by distracting him long enough for Jennifer to cast the door spell. In Helen's 3rd scenario he is found dazed in a coffin in the storage room and if not found before Scissorman's demise will be considered dead. *Stan Gotts An assistant-inspector with the police who is investigating the Clock Tower case. Stan is obsessed with tracking "Scissorman" down. A firm believer in hands-on experience, he places no faith in the supernatural and believes that he'll be able to bring the case to a close. He is close to Helen and forms a friendship with her. In Jennifer's 3rd scenario, if she runs into the torture room while being chased by Scissorman or under other certain circumstances, Gotts will be found upside down in the grinder with an enormous pool of blood around him; he can also be found alive on the floor of the torture room. He always survives Helen's 3rd scenario and assists Helen by giving her a pistol, and if Helen has met the qualifications for the A ending he will rescue Helen from being pulled into the door with Scissorman. *Samuel Barton Professor of criminal psychology. He provides psychological profiling research and investigates the Clock Tower case from his own angle. He also believes that Scissorman is not an immortal killer, instead believing that this idea has been created by newspapers like the one Nolan works for. In Helen's story he is revealed to be posing as the Scissorman, saying that he was drawn in by Scissorman's evil soul. In Jennifer's story he is found slouched against a tree in the garden, and can assist her by translating the foreign note into the door spell. However if Jennifer already had Helen translate it then he will be found hanging by his neck from the tree, and if Jennifer inspects it, Scissorman will leap out at her from the top. Other characters *Harris Chapman Research assistant studying criminal psychology. Harris is a small, gaunt man and has a warped infatuation with Jennifer. He is the fake Scissorman of Jennifer's story after being promised by the real Scissorman he could have Jennifer. He dresses up as Scissorman and brings Jennifer into the Barrows Family Castle but is betrayed and killed by Scissorman shortly afterwards. In Helen's scenario he is found hiding in the kitchen and he gives Helen a key that if used will cause the player to get the C ending, but he can be found much later. He can also be found decapitated with his head in a pot. *Edward Another person who, like Jennifer, survived the Clock Tower incident a year ago. Edward was found at the scene of the original murders suffering from amnesia, so was taken to the Granite Orphanage, where he was given the name Edward. Like Jennifer, he is also undergoing psychiatric treatment from Samuel Barton. At the end it is revealed he is the resurrected Dan Barrows (the giant purple demon child whom Jennifer accidentally lit on fire while fleeing from him in the original ''Clock Tower'') and the true Scissorman. *Beth Another of the Research Assistants. She becomes involved in the events of Scissorman and Clock Tower when they start getting more involved with her. Beth is very ditzy and naive. She is extremely immature for her age, having a tendency to whine. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals. Her fate is always optional: In Helen's 3rd scenario if she tries to follow Helen to safety after being found she gets dragged down into the floor and killed by Scissorman, but she survives if Helen talks her into staying put. In Jennifer's scenario she is found cowering in fear in the wine cellar and will give Jennifer the mansion key, but if certain items are not found in time, she will be replaced by Scissorman who will attempt to pull Jennifer off the ladder. Upon returning to the cellar if Jennifer inspects a wine barrel blood will leak out followed by a finger-wearing a ring which Jennifer recognizes as Beth's-and the mansion key. *Tim Nolan's camera man. He works closely with Nolan and is scared easily, but he is a good person over all. Like many of the other characters, his fate lies in the player's actions. In Jennifer's 3rd scenario, if certain items are retrieved in time, Tim will be found safely by the lounge fireplace and will give Jennifer a box of matches, but if not, Tim's smoking body is found stuffed half-way in the fireplace with the matches lying next to his body. In Helen's 3rd scenario, he can either be found hiding in the wine cellar or dead in a barrel. *Kay Edward's guardian from the Granite Orphanage. She is a very tall woman who always wears a waist length white coat. In Jennifer's A and B endings she can be heard pleading with Edward to stop and return to the orphanage before being killed. Strangely she is the one that kills Jennifer in Jennifer's C ending. In Helen's A and B endings her corpse is found lying on the ground next to Scissorman upon entering the cavern. Her corpse was most likely sucked into the door when Jennifer or Helen opened it. *Rick An old butler of the Barrows mansion, he retired before the murders began. He gives Gotts and Nolan some information about the Barrows before being killed. In Gotts's scenario he is mauled by his dog, and in Nolan's scenario he is crushed by the chandelier in the foyer of his house (ironically the chandelier was given to Rick by the Barrows as a retirement present). *Mr. Sullivan The head librarian. He likes to collect things and show them off in a personal gallery. In Helen's second scenario (if in the prologue Professor Barton hasn't given the statue to Harris, the player's next scenario after the first scenario is the library, if the statue was given to Harris, player's next scenario will be Rick's house and Mr. Sullivan won't be found dead) he is decapitated by the library's giant clock when he sticks his head out of the porthole to see what is wrong with it. *Danny Danny is the "computer guy" for the University. He does not go on the trip to England with everyone else. *Rose Rose is a student at the University. She is a friend of Helen's and she has an infatuation with another student named Baker. According to Helen, Rose uses the University as a "motel" alluding to Rose going there at night to meet up with Baker. She is killed by Scissorman in the first scenario. Her corpse can be found cut open and gutted in a bathroom stall or impaled to a bed in the therapy room. *Baker Baker is a student at the University who has the unfortunate luck to be one of the first victims of Scissorman. His corpse is used to trick Helen into unlocking the door to the women's lounge so Scissorman can get inside to attack her for the first time. *Sandra The red-headed clerk that works behind the desk at the library. Her name was found in the Artbook notes. Other than that, her name is rarely mentioned. if in the prologue the statue was given to Harris, player's next scenario will be Rick's house and Sandra will survived as she isn't involved in the case. If Professor Barton hasn't given the statue to Harris, the player's next scenario after the first scenario is the library and she will be found impaled to a bookshelf in Helen's second scenario, and if the bookshelf is inspected Scissorman will jump out at Helen from behind it. *Security Guard (unknown name) It is a night watchman at the University of Oslo, only see at the beginning of Jennifer's scenario. *Second Guard (unknown name) A another guard of the university working in the reception. *Policeman (unknown name) A police officer who attends emergency calls during the night. Mentioned-only characters *Frank Schuber A character only referenced in the Official Famitsu Guide to Clock Tower 2. He is described as a pyschologist who, alongside Samuel Barton, was profiling the Clock Tower case. *Maury Kunnas A psychologist working in the University Research Building. *Professor Fiero A social-psychiatrist working at the University Research Building. *Quinten Barrows One of the ancestors of the Barrows family and the head of the household of the 13th generation of the Barrows. *John Barrows The son of Quinten Barrows and the very first Scissorman known. His mummified corpse can be found during the game. Trivia *There were two novels and a radio drama based on the game. They were not released outside of Japan. *A Clock Tower poster can be found in Moonlight Syndrome, a game also created by Human Entertainment. **Coincidentally, a gameplay segment of Clock Tower can be found in the same game, as a group of kids were playing it. * The Sega Saturn exclusive survival horror game Enemy Zero, a sequel to the 1995 survival horror game D'', was released on the same day as ''Clock Tower (1996). Category:Games Category:Clock Tower